Out Of The Sky
by WhiteLadyDragon
Summary: Here's how I believe Zane found Syrus in episode 137, and why he had Sy's duel disk with him. Also, if you look upside-down, twist your neck and squint, you might see a teaspoon of Zane x Aster...maybe.


**_Disclaimer! _All fictional entities belong to Kazuki Takahashi; I rented them. **

**I wouldn't call this a drabble, exactly, on account of drabbles are apparently fics that have precisely a hundred words. This is more than one hundred, I think. Just some stupid, lame idea I conceived after watching episode 137.**

* * *

_**OUT OF THE SKY**_

"That's it! If I give up dueling, then there's no more Jaden. _So there!_"

Without actually speaking to anyone in particular, Syrus swung back with all his might and sent that wretched duel disk tumbling into the dark canopy down below. He gave not a card where it went--since he'd discarded his deck along with it--so long as he was rid of it. With that out of the way, the troubled soul turned and marched down the rocky hill, hoping to begin the spin-off show about himself. Not that it would last too long; spin-offs usually never do.

Meanwhile, approximately fifty-two and a half meters away, two mysterious figures crept in the shadows of the forest, their identities concealed by their cloaks. They needed to be as discreet as possible, in order for the enemy to not find and capture them; for they were duelists and the enemy did not take kindly to duelists in the Dark World. The electric blue comet hanging high overhead dimly lit the path up for them.

The taller one in the black cloak ambled in front of the shorter one in white. The pair had hardly spoken to each other since they had begun their journey across this realm; but then, neither of them were very talkative people to begin with. On top of that, neither of them particularly liked each other (so it'd been assumed). The only reason they were together was because there was strength in numbers. Strength was essential in surviving this hostile world.

Suddenly..._the sky was falling! _

No, no, that didn't actually happen. But something did fall from out of the sky, giving the wanderers their first ambush since they arrived here. It plummeted towards them, as silent as the wind but as swift as a lightning bolt. And like a lightning bolt did it strike the tallest of the two, right in the kisser.

_CONK! _

Normally, he was a strong guy, not the type to be toppled over so easily by a stray duel disk. Lately, however, he'd been coming down with a fatal heart condition that had and continued to render him considerably weak...in the physical sense, at least. Weak in the sense that no sooner had the projectile made contact, he fell backward like an oak tree.

This caught the shorter one by surprise, as well. He only had enough time to shout, "Whoa, timber!" before he found himself squashed under his begrudging companion's weight. They would've been on the ground, had it not been for the younger one's grunting to prop the older one back up.

"What's the matter with you? We can't be goofing off at a time like this, Truesdale!" he admonished.

Truesdale was only out of it for a second, maybe two, as most people would be if they ever had something smack them in the face. But soon enough, as though nothing had happened, he stood up straight and tall and hissed, "I don't need you catching me when I fall, Phoenix."

"You were the one that swooned on top of me, big guy. It was either that, or you were going to squash me." Phoenix folded his arms across his chest, twisting his lips into half a smirk and half a scowl. A smowl, if you will.

Truesdale said nothing. Instead, he bent over to examine the object that'd just assaulted him, which was now on the ground. It didn't take a Sherlock to determine the object as a duel disk. And just by pulling out the deck that accompanied it and shuffling through the cards with pictures of cartoon cars on them, he assumed that this had come from his little brother, who was probably not too far away.

_"Aaaaah!" _

Nope, not far away, at all. Above the canopy, Truesdale could see a cloud of dust trailing around a rocky hill, and hear the hungry earth-rumbling hisses of a massive, centipede-like creature.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," observed Phoenix. "Sounds like your brother, too. Let me guess: we're not going to help him, right?"

But Truesdale had already disappeared, leaving him by himself. That loon, always doing things without a clear motive behind them. He had taken Syrus's dueling apparatus with him.

"Huh, I didn't think it was in your character to help someone out," he called out. "Right, then! If you manage to survive, you know where I'll be." With that, he slumped against the nearest tree trunk and shuffled through his deck to keep himself occupied.

**_END_**


End file.
